memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia Boutella
|birthplace = Bab El Oued, Algiers, Algeria |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = Actress |characters = Jaylah }} Sofia Boutella is an actress and dancer who plays Jaylah in the sequel , directed by Justin Lin. http://deadline.com/2015/04/sofia-boutella-star-trek-3-cast-kingsman-1201407900/ Her breakthrough acting role was as Valentine's henchwoman Gazelle in the 2014 action adventure Kingsman: The Secret Service. On 20 August 2015, ScreenRush.com published the first on set photos of Boutella in her alien makeup from filming at the Kent Hangar Field in Vancouver, BC. Personal Boutella was born in Bab El Oued, a district of Algiers, Algeria. She is the daughter of jazz musician and an architect mother. At the age of 5, she started training in classical dance. In 1992, her family moved to France and Boutella started training rhythmic gymnastics and even joined the French national team. Boutella later attended the Berklee College of Music in Boston, Massachusetts. Career Dancing As a member of the dance group Vagabond Crew, Boutella won the Dance Battle of the Year in 2006. She also performed in the show group Chienne de Vie and Aphrodites during her time in France. As a dancer, Boutella appeared in several music videos including 's "Nutridinha" in 2001, 's "Little L" in 2001, ' "I Like The Way (You Move)" in 2005, and 's "Feel The Vibe ('Til The Morning Comes)" in 2005. In 2005 she was cast as principal dancer for singer , and appeared in her music videos "Hung Up" (2005), "Sorry" (2006), and "Celebration" (2009). She also toured with Madonna on her world tours "Confessions Tour" in 2006 and "Sticky & Sweet Tour" between 2008 and 2009. Other appearances with Madonna include the MTV Europe Music Awards in 2005, the 48th Annual Grammy Awards in 2006, the 2007 Live Earth concert in London, and the 2012 Bridgestone Super Bowl XLVI Halftime Show. Other music videos she appeared in include Rihanna's "SOS (Nike Version)" (2006), 's "Wall to Wall" (2007), 's "Dangerous" (2008), 's "Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" (2009), 's "Beautiful Monster" (2010) and "Champagne Life" (2010), 's "Hollywood Tonight" (2011), and 's "Get Ready For It" (2015). Boutella was cast in 2005 as a spokeswoman for Nike, and appeared between 2005 and 2014 as the lead model in the Nike Women campaigns. She has served as a judge for several dance competitions, and was also interviewed and photographed for magazines such as Elle, Cosmopolitan, InStyle UK, Vogue Italy, and Marie Claire. Acting Early in her career, Boutella was featured in the French music film Le défi (2002), an episode of Les Cordier, juge et flic (2004), the television movie Permis d'aimer (2005), and lent her voice to the animated feature Azur et Asmar (2006). In 2012, she played the lead character Eva in the dance drama StreetDance 2, followed by a supporting role in the science fiction thriller Monsters: Dark Continent (2014). Following her breakthrough role in Kingsman: The Secret Service, Boutella appeared in the thriller Jet Trash and on the drama Tiger Raid (both 2016). In 2017, she starred in the titular role of The Mummy, written, producer and directed by Alex Kurtzman, and also featuring Javier Botet. In the same year, she appeared in the spy thriller Atomic Blonde and in the television adaptation of Ray Bradbury's novel Fahrenheit 451. External links * * * Sofia Boutella at Amck.tv * Sofia Boutella at IMGModels.com * Category:Performers Category:Film performers